A Trip To Ionia
by Pulsefire210
Summary: A summoner gets more than what he expected when he goes on a holiday to Ionia


The trip to Ionia

One more step and I would reach Ionia. It was a beautiful country, home to many people and ancient tress. The champions there were nice and friendly as well. I had learnt the way of wuju from Yi himself. But first, I had to get some lunch.

I was walking into the marketplace when I saw her. Ahri, the nine-tailed fox; probably one of the sexiest sluts of all time. Half of her tits were hanging out of her kimono, and any small child or Yordle would be able to look up and see her pussy. My cock instantly hardened and I thought it would be seen through my cowl that disguised me as I was a summoner. It was if she could sense my boner as her ears perked up and she walked towards me, smiling lustfully; hips twitching with every step and tits jiggling. "Hello, summoner" She whispered in my ear in a smooth and seductive voice. "What are you doing here? I thought your birthplace was Noxus." I gasped quietly. Almost no one knew that. Not even Master Yi. Before I was born, my parents were forced to flee into Noxus as Swain himself captured Ionia. "What do you want, nine-tailed fox?" I asked her, my steely gaze softening as I felt her grab my cock and give it a quick handjob. "Nothing much. But, if you do want to come to the nearby lake tonight; let's just say I can fix you up." She said with a lustful smile and a seductive voice that made me nearly cum. "Of course, though, you will be coming, won't you?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Sure" I said immediately. This was going to be so much better than I thought.

As I arrived at the lake, Ahri was nowhere to be seen. As I went to check out the local cave, right next to the river, I heard a voice. "You're early." The succubus said in her usual seductive voice. "Oops. Hang on, I just dropped something." As she reached down to pick up the small item, her tits came out of her kimono and just laid on her chest. I had to have her. "I'm just going to lay down her. Won't you join me?" She said somewhat quietly. I had to have her even more. "Hang on, I'm just going to go behind that rock quickly. My boner was hard as a rock while taking my clothes off. I knew I would be in heaven if I copped even one feel of her luscious sag-less tits. I quietly came behind her and started kissing the back of her neck. I gasped as she turned me around and started making out with me while giving me a handjob. "My kimono.. Ah.. Has a zip at the back.. Ah.. You know" She said between kisses. Our tongues duelled in mutual desire as I undid her dress from the back. Her whole body was naked at this point. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I grabbed onto her tits and as I did, she stopped kissing me. She slammed my head onto her right tit. I started suckling her tit like a baby. As I managed to stick my finger in her pussy, she drew in a quick gasp. Her tits started producing a liquid, which look a bit like milk. She started lightly biting my neck and kissing it, which returned me to a charmed state. We stayed like this for an hour or so. Then she pulled my mouth of her tit and pushed me down. We didn't care if anyone saw us. She turned the other way and started sucking my 9 inch boner. "Summoner, please, lick my love juices!" She squealed in her succubus way whilst I complied. I could feel myself about to orgasm as she deepthroated my cock in one go; she didn't even gag. She started pumping in and out of her mouth. I tried something knew now. When her mouth was full with my length, I grabbed her head and pushed it down more. She was in range to tea bag me as well by this. She started sucking my balls. "I'm going to cum." I said. "OK" She replied. Immediately, I sprayed my jizz all down her throat, while her walls were coated with her own cum. My cock was completely limp as she suck all the cum out. "Someone will need awakening. She put my limp cock inside her sweaty, milk-tipped, very plump tits. It instantly got hard. I started pumping my cock in and out of our makeshift hole. She was licking my balls all the while. Then, about an hour later, I decided I was done with tit sex. I turned her around and shoved my cock violently into her pussy and almost blacked out from the pressure. I continued thrusting in and out rapidly getting faster. Her pussy completely enveloped my cock. "I'm gonna cum!" I shouted so that she could hear it over her authentic shrieks of pleasure. "Yes! Do it! Fill me up!" She said in a totally non-succubus scream. My seed covered hers as she orgasmed as well. Each thrust of my cock brought a new wave of cum. She was still riding me I ran dry, my cock completely erect still. I ran over to the rock to put my clothes back on over my rock of a cock. "Hey, what are you doing" She pouted. "What more do you want? I came like, 5 dozen times in the past 2 hours or so." "Yeah, but I have been having the boys – She pointed to her tails – worked at my ass the entire time." I was sure I was going to please her so I allowed her to sit on my cock. Despite her rectum being vastly widened, it was very tight. We sat so that I could make out with her while giving her anal. She started sucking on my tongue as I helped her bounce, gradually getting faster. We shot our tongues into each other's mouth. Like before, she stopped and pushed my head onto one of her tits, and I started sucking her addictive tit juice like a baby. She shrieked as I completely missed her rectum, my cock flying straight into her pussy. I told her I was going to cum, so as I took it out, she gave me a quick blowjob and swallowed it all.

After all that, we still weren't tired, so I started making out with her while sliding my cock into her pussy to keep it hard. It stayed in there while we made out for a few hours, not even getting soft. I don't remember the hours after that, but she told me that the aphrodisiac and her breastmilk charm had caused us to continue having sex for a few more hours. It had also caused me to cum many times. I woke up the next day completely exhausted and snuggled into bed with her.


End file.
